


A hálátlan szolga

by MoonlighTie



Series: Szökőév - A viráglord dala [1]
Category: The Band - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Action/Adventure, Blues, Folk Music, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, New York, RPF, Trans Female Character
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlighTie/pseuds/MoonlighTie
Summary: ,,Egy februári napon Kitty végre megteszi azt, amire már hónapok óta készült, elszökik Manchesterből. Leborotválja hosszú, szőke haját, a fejére kalapot húz, és a fiatal vándorfiú szerepében tetszelegve repül egészen New Yorkig. Otthontalanul vág neki új életének tervek nélkül, de reményben úszva. Útja során végül egy folkot játszó zenekar mellet köt ki, akik érthetetlen okból kabalájukká fogadják, anélkül, hogy tudnák, Kit Moon igazából lány, nem csak egy brit suhanc fiúcska."





	1. Chapter 1

A magányról írni nem könnyű. Aki ismeri, az fél tőle, aki a színét se tudja, egy szót sem képes leírni róla. Nehéz más érzéshez hasonlítani, ha egyáltalán így nevezhető. A magány egy sötét, dohos épület sarka, ahol az ember egyedül ücsörög, némán, szó nélkül. Szeretet, vagy szomorúság hiányában. Talán az üresség fejezi ki a legjobban, ami sokkal kínzóbb, mint bármely érzelem. 

_Február 13._

_Mielőtt még ezt a könyvet a kezedbe vennéd, és átlapoznád, közölnöm kell, hogy természetesen nem szabadna elolvasnod. De ha már az első oldalon lévő halálos fenyegetés sem ijesztett el, szinte felesleges abban reménykednem, hogy hallgatsz rám.  
A nevem Kitty Moon -, legalábbis már rég elhittem, hogy így van -, és most el fogom mesélni, hogy hogyan szökök meg. _

_1944\. november 3.-án születtem, Manchesterben. Az apám egy katona volt, aki meghalt a tengeren. Tüdőgyulladás vitte el. Az anyám egyedülálló háziasszony, akit a gyerekével együtt szülei tartanak el. Nem túl érdekes figura. De azért kicsit szeretem. Egész jól főz._  
A leányiskola, ahová küldött, pocsék. A többi csaj csúfol, amiért nem a legszebb ruhákban járok. Folyton húzgálják a hosszú, szőke hajam, és egy barátom sincs. Vagy ismerősöm. Csak az anyám, aki egy vegyesboltban eladónőként dolgozik mellesleg.  
A korombeli fiúk mással sem tudnak foglalkozni, mint a focival, és a szép lányokkal. Elegem van belőle, hogy én nem kellek senkinek. Már nem érdekel semmi. Se vigasztaló szavak, se a szidalmazások.  
Az évek alatt megtanultam mikor kell hallgatni, és mikor érdemes megszólalni, de ha nem hagynak beszélnem, hát majd megmutatom mi az igazság. Nincs semmi, ami visszatartana. Nincs senki, aki visszatartana. Elmegyek. 

Margo Ainsworth az igazi neve, amit minél hamarabb el akar felejteni. Ül a szobában, amit soha többé nem a lát majd. Nem sír. Nem is fél. Egyszerűen átjárja valamiféle diadalittas érzés, ami az aranykoronát az ő fejére helyezi. Nyert.  
Elmosolyodik, ahogy az utazásra kész hatalmas túratáskára tekint, amit Mrs. Donald küldött az anyjának tavaly előtt karácsonyra, hogy végre valamivel ösztönözze a kirándulásra. A táska csak egyszer lett igénybe véve, egy erdei sétán.  
Az alja bőrből, teteje vászonból van, amit vaskapcsok tartanak össze. Rendkívül masszív, és majd’ egy méter magasra felpolcolt. A pontos tartalma egy vastag, kötött takaró, kétszer két méteres, egy vékonyka pamut törölköző, két műanyagkulacs, olló, sebtapasz, különféle pirulák, megfázásra, allergiára, fejfájásra, anyagzsebkendők, madzag, egy szájjal felfújható gumimatrac, szövött kispárna, tolltartó, zsebrádió, vastag sál, téli sapka, papucs, két meleg pulóver, trikók, pólók, egy rövidnadrág, szappan, fogkefe, körömvágócsipesz, nyolc bugyi, három sima zokni, négy vastag, és esőkabát.  
A táska súlya hat kiló.  
Kitty felpattan, a puha, meleg ágyából, és a törölköző mellé dugja a vastag, bőrkötéses naplót. Lesz miről írnia.  
A táska súlya hat egész két kiló.  
Készen áll mindenre, ami csak szembe jöhet vele. Bátor, és még maga a halál sem tudja félelembe taszítani. Azután, amit Maryam tett, nincs semmi. Mától senki sem mondhatja meg neki mit csináljon. A szavak örökre elvesztették jelentőségüket.  
Kitet újra átjárja a győzelem zamatos íze, és átsétál a fürdőbe. Körbe néz, majd sóhajt.  
\- Ég veled higénia! – jegyzi meg, majd a tükörbe bámul. Nem tetszik neki az, amit lát. Egy erőtlen, gyáva lányka áll vele szemben, aki meggondolná magát, és visszabújna az ágyába. Nem. Kitty Moon nem ilyen!  
Előkapja a polcról az elektromos borotvát, amivel anyja néha szeretői haját vágja némi apróért cserébe, és beindítja. A keze kissé remeg, ahogy a gép hangosan rezeg, miközben a sötét jövő himnuszát dalolja. Kit előtt nem lebegnek kérdések, sem félelmek. A hangok nem suttognak bűvös mondatokat a fülébe.  
A hosszú, szőke tincsek a padlóra hullnak, és Margo Ainsworth szomorú balesetben életét veszti. Sajnálatos hír ez mindannyiunk számára, akik hiszünk az angol fiatalok felemelkedésében. Ma egy rendes, szép kislány vetett véget életének, miközben mindvégig fényes jövő előtt állt. Egy újabb áldozata lett a századunk tomboló liberalizmusának, ami helyt ad a különcségeknek. Itt a keserű példa rá, miért ne engedjünk ceruzát ártatlan gyerekeink kezébe! Most láthatja az egész világ, hogy egy manchesteri negyed munkásosztályában is akadnak gondok. A dráma fokozódik, és az angol oktatás változásra érett.  
Kitty lesöpri válláról az utolsó hajszálakat is, és most már büszke arra, akit lát. Egy bátor, rettenthetetlen lány áll előtte, aki egyedül is erősebb egy osztálynyi masnis lúdnál.  
A szeme zafírkék, két-három centis haja szőkésbarna, arca kerek, kissé szeplős, szempillája az átlagosnál hosszabb, szája vörösebb. Orra hegyke, fülei aprók, egyenesek, ki vannak lyukasztva. Nyaka karcsú, teste közepesen alacsony, lába hosszú, törzse rövid. Mellei könnyen észre sem vehetők. Ádámcsutkája nincsen, szóval biztosan lány. Beszéde nem tökéletes, hangja az átlagosnál magasabb. Egészen izmos, de nagyobb fizikai munkára nem képes. Magányos.  
Miután megszokta új külsőjét, gyorsan összesöpri a levágott hajat, majd egy sárga borítékba tömi, amit aztán a táskába.  
Nincs is más hátra, mint felöltöznie.  
Magára húzza a legvastagabb zokniját, és anyja kihízott farmernadrágját. Fölé trikót, egy csipkés fehér pólót, arra kötött zöldes garbót. Arra gondol, hogy vajon ruhái sejtik-e, milyen kaland vár rájuk.  
Belebújik kék, kapucnis kabátjába, amit magának kellett megvennie, amiért túl fiús, és a mamájától kapott szürke vádlimelegítőt sem felejti el, amire ráhúzza fekete bőrcsizmáját, aminél melegebb dolgot el sem tud képzelni. Becsatolja a hatalmas túratáskát, majd felemeli mind a hat egész három kilóját. Már hetek óta húszkilós súlyokat emelgetett, ezért ez már meg sem érzi. A vállai vastagabbak, mint egy olimpikoné, még ha nem is látszik.  
Megrázza magát, majd kisétál a házból. A dal elkezdődött.


	2. Végtelen országút

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,Egy februári napon Kitty végre megteszi azt, amire már hónapok óta készült, elszökik Manchesterből. Leborotválja hosszú, szőke haját, a fejére kalapot húz, és a fiatal vándorfiú szerepében tetszelegve repül egészen New Yorkig. Otthontalanul vág neki új életének tervek nélkül, de reményben úszva. Útja során végül egy folkot játszó zenekar mellet köt ki, akik érthetetlen okból kabalájukká fogadják, anélkül, hogy tudnák, Kit Moon igazából lány, nem csak egy brit suhanc fiúcska."

New York ebben az évben kimondottan hangosnak bizonyult. Az éjjeleket áténekelték a vándorok, akik ki tudja, honnan érkeztek. Főleg countryt és folkot zenéltek a klubokban, - - a jazz, a blues, és az éppen kibontakozó Rock ’n’ Roll még a feketék zenéje volt. A legtöbben megvetették ezt a stílust. A klasszikusok tombolhattak az egész országban, a nyúlhangú nők, és a swing. Maga Sinatra is gyűlölte a legtöbb számát. A fehérek legtöbbje nem értette a bluest. Nem volt túl sok okuk panaszra. Az első fehér, aki eltudott játszani egy dalt rendesen, az valószínűleg egy hajléktalan lehetett, akinek csak egy gitárja maradt. Őneki volt hangja hozzá.   
A Band tagjai megszállottan rajonganak az efféle vén zenészekért, akik valahogyan tudnak olyasmiről zenélni, amiről ők még nem. De az éhség hamar jő, ezért a kiváltság egyre hétköznapibb. A korgó gyomor hűséges ihlető.   
Hogy mi a Band? Még senki sem tudja, ezért ne is így hívjuk. Legyen ennek a négy srácnak a neve összefoglaló neve: Kandik. Elvégre Kanadából jöttek.  
Ez a pár fiú -, mert férfinak még biztosan nem nevezhető -, zenésznek vallja magát. Olyan szökött, próbabanda. Egyszerű srácok, akik valamennyire jó füllel és két kacsóval rendelkeznek. Ugyan hiába dédelgetnek nagy álmokat, a gonosz nem adja meg könnyen magát. A kezében szorított fegyver nehezen hull a földre.   
A legfurcsább Levon. Levon Helm. A teljes neve is éppen annyira szokatlan, mint a dolgok, amikre néha vetemedik. Felugrik egy kő tetejére, majd egyensúlyozik rajta, aztán órákon át szemezik egy falevéllel. A kedvenc hobbija a bokorba ugrás. De még igazán felesleges rá fecsérelni a szót.

_Február 15._

_Azt hittem, hogy már az első napon meg fogok halni. Ebből is látszik, milyen fényben látom a világot. Ezzel szemben még élek, és itt, egy férfimosdóban írok. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy egész nap eltelik anélkül, hogy egy szót is megjegyeznék. Az első napom rendkívül mozgalmas volt. Rohantam egyik helyről a másikra, anélkül tudnám hol is vagyok. Ez kissé megijeszt. Anyámnak ötlete sincs arról, hol vagyok. Talán azt hiszi, a szomszéd faluban. Ha tudná, hogy egy tengert repültem át miatta… Azt hiszem csalódna bennem. De most már nem kell ezzel foglalkoznom. A hátam mögött hagytam mindent. Felesleges rágódnom rajta. Inkább azt kellene kitalálnom, hogy honnan szerzek némi pénzt. Most, hogy végre találtam egy biztonságosnak tűnő helyet az alváshoz a vonatállomáson, már csak azt kell kiötölnem, mit fogok enni. Bár egy kis fogyásba nem halnék bele, azért az izom sem ártana, ha már mindenki fiúnak néz. Lehet hogy csak a kalap teszi, amit még a repülőn loptam el attól a furcsa férfitól. Vagyis otthagyta, és már nem találtam. Szerintem nekem adta ajándékba. (…) Ma odajött hozzám egy kislány az utcán, hogy mi az a nagy táska a hátamon. Én meg csak néztem rá, és annyit feleltem, kirándulok pár évig. Ő meg azt mondta, hogy melegem lesz a nyáron. Hát, mást sem várok jobban, mint a jó időt. Meg lehet fagyni a városban. Mondjuk nagyon mozgalmas az egész, pont, ahogy vártam. Az egyetlen, amire nem számítottam, az a nyelvük. Mintha nem is angolt beszélnének. Nem is értik, amit mondok nekik. Rögtön, mindenki meghall, és tudja honnan jöttem. Minden esetre az senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy lány vagyok, és hajléktalan. Ironikusnak tartom. (…)_

Kitty lassan leteszi a vastag, tömör könyvet, és a táskába dugja. Kinéz az ablakon, ahol látni a csillagok ölelésében fénylő holdat, ami rá kacsint. A Moonok tartsanak össze.   
Mikor az éppen kihűlő rácsos fűtőtestre hajtaná a fejét, egyszerre az ajtó kinyílik. A lámpa világít, és egy kopogós, magassarkú lépked a mosdó felé. Az ismeretlen nő kinyitja Kit fülkéjét, majd megpillantva őt felsikolt.   
\- Na de ilyet? – visít, hátra lépve, a kezét a szája elé tartva. – Hogy képzeled te kis taknyos? – sopánkodik, mire Kitty arca elé húzva kabátját sebesen kifut a mosdóból, szidva magát, amiért figyelmetlen volt. Szerencsétlenségére a gondnok várja az ajtóban. Ahogy megpillantja már meg is ragadja a vékonyka karját. Olyan erősen szorítja.  
\- Ne is álmodj róla, hogy ezt megúszod, bajkeverő! – károg a vén férfi, majd egészen az állomás kapujáig kíséri a lányt. Ott aztán kilöki az utcára, bármi együttérzés nélkül. – Meg ne lássalak itt még egyszer! – kiáltja a földön fekvő Kitnek. – Menj szépen vissza anyád csecsire csüng’ni! – teszi hozzá, majd behajtja a kaput.   
Kitty először az arcához nyúl, ami kissé lehorzsolódott az eséstől. Ez az első sebe. Utána felül, és a fejéről lehullt kalapot kezdi porolni. A háta mögül halk nevetés hallatszik. Kárörvendés.   
A lány hátra pillantva egy kék baseballsapkás alakot pillant meg, aki egy cigivel a szájában vigyorog rá. Vékony teste, és koromszínű bőrdzsekije van, ami csak lóg rajta, pont, mint a farmernadrág, amit visel. Szakadt egy srác ő is.   
\- Hát ez kész – köhécsel, majd közelebb lép. Szőke haja, szakálla megcsillan az éjszakai lámpások fényében. A türkizkék szeme egyből a lányos kinézetű Kittyre szegeződik. – Gyere – nyújtja a kezét, és Kit félénken ugyan, de belekapaszkodik. – Anyám de nehéz vagy, a táskádban téglát cipelsz? – panaszkodik, miközben a lány szelíden hátrál tőle. Az idegenektől akaratlanul is tartani szándékozik. Főleg azoktól, akik hozzá hasonlóan nem beszélnek amerikai angolt.   
\- És ha igen? – szólal meg magas hangján, brit akcentussal, mire a névnélküli megtorpan.   
\- Te aztán fura vagy öcsém – húzza fel szemöldökét, majd ismét a kezét emeli – Levon vagyok.   
\- Kit – feleli szelíden a lányka, majd gyorsan az arcához nyúl. A sebből kibuggyan némi vér. – A francba – mormolja, tudván, a zsebkendője mélyen a táska mélyén bújkál.  
\- Ó, tessék – dug Lee egy papírzsepit az orra elé.  
\- Köszi – suttogja Kit halkan, és a papírtdarabot az arcához szorítja. – Miért áll szóba velem egy ilyen alak, mint te? – kérdezi gyanakodva, durcás arccal.   
\- Csak egy barátomat várom, aki nemsokára jön az egyik vonattal. De nem tudnék figyelmen kívül hagyni egy ilyen szárnyaszegett madárkát – mondja titokzatosan, és Kitty megilletődve néz vissza rá. – Nyugi haver, csak viccelek – kezd vidám kacagásba, amit Kit is próbál valamennyire imitálni. – Olyan kis szőke hercegnek tűnsz. A barátom kedvelne téged – tűnődik Levon.   
\- Sajnálom, de nem szeretek túl sokáig egy helyen maradni. De azért a neveden megjegyzem. Levon, aki adott egy zsebkendőt – mutatja fel Kit a papírt távolodva. – Üdvözlöm a barátodat! – int a srácnak, ő meg neki.   
\- Csá – nyögi Lee, és újra nevetni kezd. Nem mindennapi ez a suhanc.   
A lány persze inkább félelmet táplál az idegen iránt, mint bármilyen szimpátiát. Hatalmába kerítette némi paranoia, de a leplezése nem okoz gondot neki. Csak az látja meg a szemében a rettegést, akinek nem idegen az ilyesmi. Szerencsére az önjelölt állomási díva, a gondnok és a sapkás fiú nem tartoznak azok az emberek közé, akik remegve kelnek fel minden reggelen. Kit még őrzi ép elméjének legtöbb fejezetét. Sok emlékezni való rejlik abban a kis borotvált fejben, a pár centi haj alatt. Sok felejteni való mellett.   
Már kezd az idő teljesen lefagyni, ezért Kitty egy sarok után máris majd’ megvesz a hidegtől. Hirtelen a szeme elé akad egy kerek vastábla, egy boltozatokkal ívelt sötét épületen. Foothill School of Fine Arts, írja a pár díszes betű. Kit fejében megszületik a tökéletes ötlet. Egy iskolát hétköznapokon olyannyira felfűtenek, hogy éjszaka ideje sincs kihűlni. Csak valahogy be kell jutnia, reggel hamar felkelnie, és kész is. Egy ilyen nagyképű névvel, biztos nem kezdődnek túl hamar az óráik.   
A feltornyozott épület ugyan be van nőve a többi közé, az udvarra nyílik egy út, amit csak egy közepesen magas vaskapu szegélyez. Ez Kitty Moonnak nem jelenthet kihívást. Eldobja a zsebkendőt, majd először a táskát, majd magát dobja át a díszes virágcsúcsok felett. Belülről is épp olyan nagyzoló az iskola, mint kívülről. Csicsás rózsaszobrok minden ablak alatt, és piros zsaluk. Az ajtókra női alakok festve, és dallamjelek. Beljebb lépve az üveg mögött szobrok, vásznak és díjak, trófeák éktelenkednek ki. Kit egyszerűen undorodik ettől a helytől. Jobban, mint az állomás piszkos, mocskos mosdójától. A képmutatás jóval gusztustalanabb, mint a véres igazság. Kitty azok közé tartozik, akik inkább a csúnya körvonalait nézik a busz párás ablakán át, mint a szétkent víz mögötti torz, csúf alakokat. Ezért is gondolná meg magát legszívesebben, és futna el, de már nem érzi az ujjait a hidegtől. Kénytelen bemenni az egyik ajtón, keresni egy normális tantermet, és lepakolni a sarokba. A termet átjárja a meleg levegő, és kiszáradt festék szaga. A gázzal telt forró csövek körbejárják a falakat, amik ölelésében Kit hajlamos elfelejteni hol is van. Egy kicsit a szobájára emlékezteti a kellemes légkör.   
Feláll, és leül az ablak párkányára. A kilátása pont a főutcára vetül. Ugyanolyan, mint az imént, csak a szebb oldalról. Van, amit jobb csak messziről nézni. Talán ő maga is ilyen, ezért tetszik neki annyira a gondolat. Az emberek mennek jobbra, mennek balra, és mind valami mást képviselnek. Egyik mohóságot, másik szerénységet, a harmadik sapkát. Azt a kék baseballsapkát. Kit felkapja a fejét, és meglátja Levont egy másik sráccal az oldalán. Kalapot hord, és hosszú, bőzsebű kabátot, a hátán gitártok lóg. Egészen illik Lee mellé. Ő is olyan furcsa és idegen. Ezen nincs is mit meglepődni. Biztosra vehető, ez a város tele van különleges emberekkel. 

\- Istenem, nézzétek milyen cuki arca van, hát én most azonnal elolvadok – vihog egy vékony, félénk hang.   
\- Maradj távolt tőle, én láttam meg előbb!  
\- Hé, nem az én hibám, hogy késett a buszom. Különben is, te magasabb vagy nála. Hozzám jobban illik. Békén lehet szegényt hagyni.   
\- Inkább neked kéne!  
\- Lányok, álljatok már hátrébb, nem is kap levegőt szegény!   
\- Na, nem! Ezzel a trükkel nem jutsz előrébb Sadie! Mi már több ideje nézzük.  
\- Ti nem vagytok normálisok! – kiált egy ismeretlen lány, mire Kitty azonnal felriad. A babusgató hangok hirtelen valóságossá válnak, és ahogy kinyitja szemét, négy fiatal, csinos lányka ölelésében találja magát, akik az ablakpárkánynál sorakoznak.   
\- Felébredt! – ugrál az egyik.  
\- Te jó isten látjátok ezeket a gyönyörű szemeket? – csodálkozik a másik.  
Kit a kalapját mélyen az arcára húzza, hátra csúszva. A jelek szerint nem sikerült hamar felébrednie. Kifejezetten elbukott ennek a feladatnak a teljesítésében.   
\- Öhm, bocsássatok meg – dadogja, ami a lehető legrosszabb ötletnek bizonyul. A lányok arca mind elpirul az akcentusa hallatán, és kezük a nyakukhoz ragad, vagy a szívük fölé. Persze Kitty kihasználva az alkalmat a táskájáért nyúl, indulva gyorsan az ajtó felé, mikor egy másik, mogorva arckifejezésű lány állja, csípőre tett kézzel. Vörös, hosszú haja az arcába lóg, eltakarva zölden villogó szemét. Alig pár évvel lehet fiatalabb nála.   
\- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról, ha? – emeli fel hangját, és lesújtó pillantást vet Kitre. – Csak úgy itt alszol óra előtt, ahelyett, hogy átmennél a másik épületbe a fiúkhoz? Biztos a szoknyák alá akartál benézni, nem? – kérdi fintorogva, mire a sarokból az egyik lány felemeli kezét ugrálva.  
\- Az enyém alá nyugodtan benézhet! – harsogja, majd a többi is. A vöröske arcán pedig látszik a töménytelen csalódás.   
\- Bocs kislány, de nekem most mennem kell – vigyorodik el Kitty, és már indulna is, mikor egyszerre egy kiöregedett negyvenes tanárnő lép be. Végignéz Kiten, majd kérdőre is vonja.  
\- Mégis mit keres itt fiam? Már becsöngettek – harsogja, mire a kis suhanc rögtön rávágja:  
\- Elnézést kérek, de csak a húgomnak hoztam be a tolltartóját, amit otthonfelejtett.   
\- Hm – durmolja a nő, majd az osztályra néz. – Kinek a bátyja? – kérdezi, mire egyszerre tíz kéz emelkedik a magasba. Kit elmosolyodik, és már fut is ki a teremből. Még elképzelése sincs róla, hogy ezután vajon mi következhet a lányok között, de el kell ismernie, most először jól szórakozott. Valamilyen ismeretlen okból kifolyólag megtisztelőnek érzi a kislányok rajongását. Végülis neki is a lányos arcú fiúk tetszettek ebben a korban. Bár semmi köze nem volt egyhez sem, mert a többi lány gonosz pletykákat terjesztett róla, hogy kiiktassák a legnagyobb konkurenciát. Nem mintha annyira bánta volna. Egy fiú sem vehette fel vele a versenyt rögbiben. Aki pedig képtelen őt megverni, az nem is férfi. Ezzel vigasztalta magát. De ma már nem kell ezen törnie az agyát. Az elsődleges feladata, hogy valahogy ételhez jusson. A dicséretek sajnos nem tudják felmelegíteni, és jól lakatni.   
Ahogy kisétál az iskolából, rögtön a közeli könyvtár felé veszi az irányt. Az ilyen helyeken sosem ingyenes a mosdó, ezért a kezébe kerít pár centet. Belép a három saroknyira lévő dohos házba, ahol egyből a vécé felé indul. A sejtése beigazolódik. A két ajtó előtt egy öreg, ráncos néni ül, előtte az asztalon egy tálkával, benne nagy rakás apróval. Kit mosolyogva teszi a centeit a halomra, majd a férfimosdóba indul. Gyorsan könnyít magán, aztán a falon lógó vécépapírból gyúr egy labdát, amit a kagylóba tömköd. Lehúzza, és már indul is kifelé.   
\- Elnézést asszonyom, de azt hiszem van egy kis dugulás – súgja tapintatosan, mire a nő ingerülten csak az asztalra.  
\- Már megint? – sopánkodik. – Ezt nem hiszem el. Nyugodjon meg, egy perc, és megoldom – int Kitty felé, aki azonnal elveszi az összes aprót, ahogy a vénasszony bemegy a mosdóba. Már fut is kifelé. Az utcán végre össze tudja számolni a bezsebelt pénzt, ami összesen hat és fél dollárt tesz ki. Tökéletes összeg. Kit azonban nem annyira ostoba, hogy azonnal elköltse az egészet. Nincs annyi könyvtár ebben a városban, hogy hónapokig eléljen ezen. A lényeg a befektetés, akárcsak az üzletekben. A haszont fejlesztésre kell költeni, hogy legközelebb a duplájára nőjön a bevétel. Ezt még az olyan ágról szakadt suhancok is értik, mint Kitty. Indul is a legközelebbi zálogházba. Ott lehet olcsón, hasznos dolgokat venni.   
A Golden Joe’s Pawnshop egy kis kocka alakú ház az utcasarkon, messze a belvárostól. A falai kávébarnák, és a kirakatával aranybetűkkel festették a betűket, amik mögött ezernyi apróság díszeleg.   
Kitty besétál, és azonnal a pulthoz sétál. – Te vagy Golden Joe? – kérdezi az ott álldogáló férfit, aki kétkedve bólint. Mennyiért ad egy szájharmonikát?  
A férfi a pultban kiállított darabra mutat. Egy Fender az, még a negyvenes évekből. Szinte antik darab. Ezüstszínű, közepes méretű. Szinte Kittynek találták ki. Az ára azonban már nem annyira vonzó, mint a hangszer maga. Kilenc dollár. Kit húzni kezdi a száját.   
\- Na kell, vagy nem kell fiacskám? – dörmögi a kövér férfi.   
\- Hát, rettenet öreg, az ott rozsda az oldalán? – játssza meg magát profin. – Csak ez az egy van?   
\- Ez ám. Fender. A legjobb jenki gyártmány. A legjobb zenészek is ilyet használnak – köhögi Joe félvállról.  
\- Na nekem aztán ne mondja ezt a dumát! – rázza meg magát a lány. – Na legyen. Négyért elviszem.   
\- Megőrültél kölyök? Nem látod az árcédulát? – hökken meg a kövér disznó. A még többet zabálna akár szét is robbanhatna.   
\- Jól van na, legyen öt dollár – keménykedik Kit.  
\- Te kis pimasz! Azt akarod, hogy kidobjalak? – emeli fel hájas vállait a férfi.   
\- Hat dollár. Ez az utolsó ajánlatom ezért a rozsdás kis Fenderért – húzza ki magát Kitty, és Golden Joe arca meglágyul. Az a hülye harmonika már évek óta itt van. Senkinek sem kell. Bólint. Az egyesség áll.  
Előveszi, majd a dobozába rakja a hangszert. Kit fájó szívvel adja át majdnem minden vagyonát, és veszi el a Fendert. Még sosem zenélt ilyesmin. Gyerekkorában talált az utcán egy sípot, de itt a történet be is fejeződik. Azonban itt az idő, hogy folytatódjon.


End file.
